Can't I Just be Selfish' Robin x Chrom One-shot
by The Rich Alder
Summary: Robin finds out she has PCOS. How can she ever have a child? And how can she be with Chrom if she can't provide an heir?


Disclaimer: I don't own _Fire Emblem_

* * *

Robin sighed as she leaned against Chrom. "I can't see why people always go to us first. Even on our anniversary we never get a break."

Chrom rubbed her arm soothingly. "We've only been married for a few months. We've got plenty of anniversaries in our future."

"I know. But…" Robin buried her head in his chest, "I want to do other things."

"Like what?" Chrom asked. "We haven't much time to go traveling, you know."

"What about…" Robin paused, "a baby?"

Chrom blushed. "W-What?! Robin, you know… that's not easy for us."

She looked down sadly. "I know I have fertility problems. Still, I feel like we can do it now."

"You say that every time," Chrom gently reminded her.

A petulantly defiant look appeared on Robin's features. "I know this time. I want children, Chrom. We can't keep hiding it from the people. Soon, they will find out I have trouble bearing a child and they will revolt. You'll have to marry someone who can to provide an heir."

"I don't want that to happen." Chrom kissed her chastely. "You're the only one I want to have a child with."

"Then why don't we go do that?" Robin suggested.

Chrom smiled. "Might as well." The two left toward the royal chambers to go enjoy themselves.

**"Hmmm," Lissa said while checking Robin's stomach. **"Yep. You're pregnant. The blood test came back positive."

Robin smiled, barely able to contain her excitement. "I'm just so happy. I know Chrom and I have only been married for a few months now, but you know from day one we were trying to have a child. The people need an heir and the sooner they hear the news the better."

Lissa grinned. "I know! You were so depressed after the first month when you found out about your fertility problems. For a little while, you didn't mention wanting to have a child. It saddened all of us to hear the news. Although, now you're finally expecting! Everyone's gonna be so happy for you!"

"I just can't wait to tell Chrom," Robin said. "At first it took him a little while to get used to the idea, but then he wanted a baby as much as I did. He'll be delighted to hear it!"

Lissa let Robin out of the medical tent while Robin went towards the royal palace, a bounce in her step. She found Chrom walking out into the garden. She threw her arms around him and he spun her around. "I just got the news," she whispered in his ear.

Even though Chrom knew the answer, he played along for the fun of it. "What's the news?"

"I'm pregnant," Robin whispered. She kissed his cheek happily and laid her head on his neck.

Chrom put his arms around her and embraced her in a tight hug. "I couldn't be happier," he replied.

"Yo, lovebirds! Hate to ruin the moment, but could you keep it down? I'm trying to sneak up on this beehive," Gaius called.

The two turned to look at him loitering in the corner of the gardens. Chrom flashed Gaius a wry smile. "Must you spy?"

"Look, Blue, I just came here for some sweet, sweet honey. If you want me to go, I will. Although, I'd prefer it if I could get to that beehive first."

"No, no. We'll take it inside. Just do whatever you were doing." Chrom brought Robin inside where they sat near the fire and chatted.

"He reminds me of a cat, really," Robin commented.

"How so?" Chrom asked.

"He's always just _there. _Always spying like a cat. And both are sneaky thieves."

"If you say so. I don't want to talk about Gaius. I want to talk about your news."

"Like what?"

"Like…" Chrom thought for a moment. "Is it a boy or a girl? What do you plan on doing with the baby? I want to know everything."

"Well, I can't tell if it's a boy or a girl yet. It's only been a month, Chrom. And I plan on taking care of the baby and raising it as one would any other child. I want us both to care for this child."

Chrom got up. "I plan on doing just that. We'll be together through this whole thing. Anyway, I have a political meeting right now." He kissed her cheek. "I'll be back in a few hours."

Robin watched him walk away. "I'm so happy," she murmured.

**Lissa walked into the medical tent. **"Maribelle, I need-" She paused. "Why's Robin here?"

"Oh, her," Maribelle said. She lowered her voice. "She had a miscarriage. Poor thing. And after she wanted a child so badly."

As if to accentuate Maribelle's point, Robin sniffled. Lissa looked at Robin laying on the cot, trying to read a book. She noticed Robin's eyes were red and inflamed. Lissa started to step forward when Maribelle put her hand on Lissa's shoulder. "Wait. Words aren't going to console her now. The best thing for her is to let her be. She'll feel better. Eventually."

Lissa frowned sadly. "I wonder if she told Chrom."

Maribelle sighed. "Not yet. I kind of feel bad for her. I mean, she was okay. For a commoner, that is."

Lissa shuffled her feet. "Maybe I should tell Chrom for her."

"No. That's not going to help her. She needs to tell him herself. I can understand why you would want to help her, though. But no. This is her job and her job alone."

Robin sniffled again. "Poor thing," Lissa murmured.

**Chrom hugged Robin as she walked up toward the palace. **"There you are! I missed you."

Robin didn't say anything.

Chrom looked at her. "What? Is something wrong?"

Robin looked at the ground as tears began to drip down her cheeks.

"Let's go inside," Chrom said briskly. He sat her down as the tears came faster and faster. "Now. What's wrong?" he asked, looking her in the eye.

"I had a miscarriage," Robin cried. The tears wouldn't stop even though she never let out a sob.

Chrom embraced her, letting her tears soak his clothes. "It's going to be fine. It doesn't matter to me whether we have a child or not."

Robin could detect the lie in his tone. "No, it's not! It's not going to be fine, Chrom. The people won't accept the Exalt having a wife who can't have a child. You'll have to marry someone else. And, anyway, I know you want a child. You want one as much as I do. Maybe you should just marry someone else…"

"Now don't say that," Chrom scolded. "You're the only one for me. And we'll find a way. Somehow. I'm not going to marry anyone else."

Despite Robin knowing what would happen if she didn't have a child, she took comfort in Chrom's words. _I know it's selfish of me to just want to be with Chrom without concern over anyone else, but can't I just find solace in his words? Can't I just not worry for once? Can't I just be selfish..? _

**Robin smiled, tired as can be, as she gazed at the newborn baby on her chest. **"She's beautiful," she breathed.

As Robin went to touch the baby, it grabbed her hand in its chubby fist. The baby gurgled something incomprehensible while Robin guided it to nurse.

Lissa smiled. "I'm so happy that you got your wish, Robin."

"As am I," Maribelle interrupted.

"Why don't I get Chrom?" Lissa suggested.

Robin giggled. "Yes, that'd be nice."

Soon, Chrom was standing over the cot, getting to see his newborn daughter for the first time. "I don't know who's more amazing; you or the baby," he said.

Robin smiled and grabbed his hand. "We finally did it. After almost two years we finally have a child of our own."

"What should we name her?" Chrom asked her.

"Well, she brought a ray of hope into our lives, so I suggest we name her Lucina. Latin for light."

Chrom kissed her forehead. "I think it's perfect." He gazed down at the baby, restlessly fidgeting. "Our little Lucina."

Fin

Gawds! I based this one off another one of my private headcanons. Originally, this seemed easy to write. But once I started to write it, I had research pregnancy info and stuff like that. I know Chrom and Robin were disappointed with not having a child within only, like, a month, which is inaccurate since on average it takes, like, five months to have a child with people in their age group. In all, this whole thing turned into one big clusterf***. Still, I was happy to write it. All the research just got annoying though. Thanks for reading!


End file.
